gRAND LINE POLICE DEPARTEMENT
by hantu keparat
Summary: sebenernya ini fanfic one piece,tapi lantaran fanfic lagi eror aku sembarang publish


**GRAND LINE POLICE DEPARTEMENT  
**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah taksi melintas di jalanan kota Grand Line,jalan demi jalan telah di lewati,berbagai persimpangan juga telah di lalui tapi belum menunjukan kalau taksi itu akan sopir dari tadi terus melirik ke bangku penumpang dimana terdapat seorang pemuda dari penampilnya acak_acakan dengan kaos putih yang di balut jaket hitam,celana jean yang juga hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya semakin yang terus di hisapnya meskipun sang sopir telah memperingatkan agar tak merokok di dalam mobil nampak tak digubris lama kemudian taksi itu memasuki gerbang sebuah komplek perkantoran da berhenti di depan sebuah gedung.

"Tuan,anda sudah sampai" kata sang sopir" ini perkantoran kepolisian kota Grand Line "

"hmm..aku tahu " sambil mengulurkan uang kepada kemudian keluar dari taksi tersebut.

Dua orang petugas polisi sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain di pos petugas wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang serta seorang petugas pria berambut pirang..Obrolan mereka terhenti sesaat ketika melihat seorang pemuda melintas di hadapan mereka.

" Tunggu tuan " ujar petugas wanita tadi menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

" Ya kenapa nona? " katanya angkuh

" Eh anu….S-Sebelum masuk ke dalam mohon tinggalkan tanda pengenal anda " kata petugas wanita itu agk gugup setelah.

Sementara itu petugas pria tadi hanya menatap pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh dari dirinya dari belakang meja pos menatap penuh kecurigaan terhadap pemuda itu,apalagi setelah kata-katanya yang sedikit kasar kepada temanya.

" Aku ingin menemui nona Hancock "kata pemuda itu santai

" Maaf ,Nona Hancock sedang ada rapat bersama Tuan Grap dan Ketua Jimbei,jadi beliau tak bias diganggu sekarang " kata petugas wanita itu.

"Aku tak peduli,cepat panggilkan " kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang meninggi.

" hey,kau tak dengar apa katanya?Nona Hancock sedang sibuk " kata petugas pria yang dating menghampiri mereka.

" huh munyusahkan,kalau begitu tolonh beritahu beliau luffy mununggunya di pos jaga " katanya kesal.

"Margaret beritahu nona hancock sekarang,sebelum orang ini mengacau " kata petiugas pria tadi sambil mengulurkan sebuah telepon.

" Sa Sanji,baik sebentar " kata Margaret

Hancock sedang memeriksa berkas laporan yang diterimanya dari Jimbei dan lebih dari dua jam mereka ada di ruangan itu,atas permintaanya tak seorang pun diijinkan mememsuki ruangan tersebut karena ini merupakan pertemuan sangat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka telepon berdering di ruangan itu,tetepi di acuhkan oleh berapa lama kemudian telepon kembali berdering yang membue Hancock kesal.

" Halo di sini Hancock " kata nya

" Maaf nona ini Margaret pemuda bernama Luffy ingi menemui anda sekarang " katanya dari balik telepon.

" …." hancock terdiam sejenak." Baiklah,suruh dia kesini sekarang "

" baik nona " kata margaret kemudian meneyup teleponnya

" Sudah datang rupanya anak itu " Kata mengangguk pelan sementara Jimbei hanya tersenyum.

Task butuh waktu lama luffy sampai di ruangan Hancock,dia disambut senyuman hsngat oleh mereka bertiga yang sudah kemudian duduk diantara Jimbei dan garp sementara hancock duduk di balik meja di depan mereka.

" Berita apa yang kau bawa kali ini? " Tanya Hancock

" ini tentang smooker " kata Luffy bertiga hanya diam mendengar perkataan nya." Menurut rencana dia akan bergerak dalam waktu satu bulan ke depan "

" Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Hanock

" Begitulah setahuku..sampai saat ini tempatnya masih belum di tentukan,yang jelas dia akan bertransaksi dengan orang dari Mexico " kata Luffy.

luffy kemudian melanjutkan penjelasanya kepda mereka persatu dari mereka melonytarkan pertanyaan kepadanya yang di jawabya tanpa berapa jam mereka melakukan pertemuan itu,dan tak seorangu anggota kepolisian grand line berani menggangguya.

" Menurutmu kita lakukan persiapan dari sekarang?" Tanya Jimbei.

" lebih cept lebih baik,ini kesempatan kita menangkap Smooker.

" Baiklah kalo begitu,ku rasa pertemuan ini kita akhiri akan kita bahas di pertemuan mendatang " kata Hancock kepada mereka bertiga.

Garp dan Jimbei meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu menyisakan Luffy dan Hancock di masih memberskan berkas berkas laporan yang tadi di periksanya sementara Luffy kembali kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok sebelum keluer dari ruangan itu.

" tunggu " kata hancock menghentikan langkah Luffy." Hati-hatilah kali ini,nampaknya ini menjadi semakin berbahaya "

" Tentu,kau jangan khawatir " katanya dengan mengancungkan jempolnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

###########################################

Hujan mengguyur kota grand line pada siang harinya,Keramaian terlihat di sebuah Restoran yang tak begitu besar tetepi tempat itu terkenal karena masakanya yang sangat itu tak jauh dari Kantor kepolisian Grand Line sehingga tak heran kalau banyak anggota kepolisian yang menyatap makan siang di sana. di salah satu sudut tempat itu terlihat lima orang anggota kepolisian Grand line sedang asyik mengobrol setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

" sial " kata salah seorang polisi wanita.

" kau kenapa Nami? Tanya polisi wanita berambut hitam.

"Eh Robin…..padahal kuharap hari ini cerah,kenapa jadi hujan seperti ini " kata nami

" menyusahkan…" gerutu polisi pria yang duduk di samping Robin.

" kau kenapa Zorro?apa kau terganggu gara gara hujan juga? Tanya Robin.

" Kau seperti tak kenal Zorro saja robin?dalam situasi apapu dia akan berkata seperti itu " kata polisi pria lainya.

" Usop benar Robin,jadi kau tak usah heran benar kan Kaya? Tanya Nami sambil menoleh kepada Kaya yang duduk disamping Usop sementara Nami sendiri duduk disamping Kaya,dia hanya tersenyum membuat Usop dan Nami ikut Robin heran melihat tingkah kemudian melnjutkn obrolan mereka.

PRANK….

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh restoran polisi pria terlihat memberdihkan tumpahan mie yang ada di bajunya,sementara seorang pemuda terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Maaf,aku tak sengaja..." kata pria berambut hitam itu.

"Maaf katamu,dasar bodoh.."

BUAK

Sebuah oukulan melayang diwajah pemuda itu,Polisi pria itu hanya menatapnya penuh masih mengepal dan darah masih membekas.

"Hentikan Franky.." ucapan seorang wanita mengagetkanya." dia kan sudah minta maaf" Nami bergegas menghampirinya bersama yang lainya.

"hei,kenapa berhenti.." ujar pemuda itu sinis," Apa kau takut dengan orang spertiku"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda tadi tanpa pikir panjjang Franky kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah pemuda orang temanya segera menghentikan aksi franky yang menjadi perhantian orang di Restoran Zorro dan Usop menahan Franky,Robin dan kaya berdiri disamping mereka dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan sementara sakura bergegas menghampiri pemuda yang pelipis,hidung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

" Kau kenapa Franky?malu dilihat banyak orang" Tanya Usop yang memegangi tangan Franky sementara Zorro menahan tubuhnya.

"Jadi sperti ini ya kelakuan kepolisisan Grand Line?" tanya Pemuda yang di bantu berdiri oleh Nami

"Sebaiknya kau diam tuan,maaf kalau teman kami memukul anda juga tak sepantasnya berkata sperti itu" kata Zorro

"Maaf" ucap pemuda itu

Bersama Robin dan Usop dan Franky kembali ke tempat duduknya,Zoro sendiri berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dan Nami sementara Kaya berdiri di belakang menatap dengan seksama orang itu,dia merasa pernah melihat orang ini tapi entah dimana dia pun bingung.

pemuda itu terus menatap Nami yang Sedari tadi mengobati Lukanya,matanya terus memandang wajah sakura dengan intens membuat

Nami tersenyum malu,

" Nami..." kata pemuda itu

" maaf,bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Nami bingung

...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
